Darcy's Dark Jewlery Shop
by SapphireSami22
Summary: Darcy has been thinking about opening a cursed jewelry shop ever since Stormy joked about her wanting to. If Icy could work at an ice cream place, she could work too without people noticing her... or can she? Sequel to Icy's Ice Cream Shop.
1. The Dream

**A/N: As I promised, this is a sequel to my fanfiction 'Icy's Ice Cream Scoop'.**

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Darcy stepped out from a rack of cursed earrings toward the door where a customer had looked unsure if he had come to the right shop. Darcy's shop wasn't too crowded, but people often came here to sort their needs.

"Do you have a set of crisscrossing red necklaces that can make someone fall into a deep sleep?" he asked.

Darcy beamed with pleasure; this was a specialty for her. "Of course, come this way for a selection of jewels to make one fall into a deep, dreamless sleep…"

She walked through the hangings and dark smoke curling from the pots with deep rich smells that made her feel at home…

"Darcy! Are you paying attention! Let's go!" a loud voice broke through her dream. The shop lurched, and Darcy was thrown into reality. She scowled up at Icy, who was now once again the lead of the Trix. Darcy rolled her eyes and followed her sisters. They had just teleported into the forest of Cloudtower, where the thick, black smoke they had spotted spiraled from a crack. Icy smoothed the uneven ground with ice and the smoke stopped at once.

"Glad that's over," muttered Stormy. "I hate the disgusting smell of burning, even though something burning down's interesting to watch."

"Shh!" Icy demanded. "I heard something!" she turned and sent a hurling wind of cold ice toward the trees, and there was a pause, and a raccoon encased in ice fell out from behind the tree.

"False alarm," Darcy laughed as she peered down at the frozen raccoon. "Better unfreeze it, Icy, or they'll know we were here."

Icy waved her hands at the raccoon, a pool of water fell around its feet and it scampered off.

Stormy shrugged and walked back a few meters, realized they weren't following her, but looking at something in the sky.

"The sky's all dark and strange," observed Icy.

"Ha, are you kidding? This is much better than the cheery forest with its green-"

Darcy blinked up and held out a hand to silence Stormy. The birds disappeared, flapping away, and torrent of rain splashed on them, drenching them. Thunder boomed and the atmosphere was thick with cold air.

"Stormy, did you do that?" Icy asked, sounding a bit nervous, even for her.

Stormy choked on her words, shook her wet, clinging hair impatiently, gagged, and clutched her throat.

"I think it's time to leave," suggested Darcy. Icy stared skeptically at the sky, and then smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. Then the three girls turned into shadows and faded.

They reappeared full and whole back at Cloudtower, soaked and annoyed. The witches were still eating spoonfuls wide without talking.

"Gosh, that's all they do?" Stormy asked. She wanted to see something more excited.

"Stop gawking and get going," Icy said in an irritated tone.

Darcy was watching her hands while she walked up the stairs. She was reminded of her dream in the forest. If Icy could manage an ice-cream job without Valtor knowing, she could manage a job as well…

Stormy had made a joke about her wanting to open a jewelry shop of her own. Darcy smiled at the thought, then her smile vanished knowing that she could never manage to get what she wanted- it was impossible.

She found it hard taking in that Icy had got her way _again._

_Well at least she got me out of the Omega Dimension_, she thought bitterly.

And if she could find the right disguise, proper shop in Magix, and just the right spells and stones, she'd be able to open the shop in a matter of two days…

"What is up with you both?" she heard Icy say. "You keep on daydreaming ever since I've come back, it's like you've changed into different people or something."

"Well, we need a healthy dressed snack and then we'll be able to move," Stormy complained. "Whenever I'm near those witches under Valtor's spell I feel like I've lost my appetite."

Darcy snorted and banged open the door of their room. It was cold and unusually bright. The sky was a glowing white, and the usual dark corners of the room were lit.

"I feel like eating isn't the worst part, Stormy," Darcy said. "We haven't been paying attention, and it looks like we should follow Valtor around from now on."

**A/N: I know it didn't have much, but Stormy's joke caused Darcy to start dreaming. What do you think Darcy will do, follow her dream and open a shop? Please review!**


	2. Adding to the Dream

**A/N: It was a bit abrupt, but I couldn't wait to introduce her shop to add to the rest of the story, which will be a bit longer than the last.**

No matter what Icy and Stormy said, Darcy would open a jewelry shop.

She reached into her trunk with five year's worth of enchanting jewels and poisoning drinks. They winked at her in the bright light of the white sky.

Darcy finally deciding on picking a disguise, then heading to Magix; but before that, she had to inform Stormy and Icy and tell them to make up an excuse if Valtor returned.

Her suggestion on following him around was immediately shot down by Icy, who pointed out that it wouldn't work.

'We can't just interfere; we have our own share of power, unlike Darkar who made us do all his dirty work while he sat around waiting.' Icy had said.

Darcy closed the trunk lid and walked over to the mirror, fingering a lock of her hair.

Darcy stared at her eyes in her mirror. She smiled and reached up to her hair and it turned a lighter gold, but still her dark shade. She flipped it and it became waist length, her long bangs shortened, and her eye color changed to a vibrant green. Her indigo colored make-up vanished and turned to purple, her cheeks turned a deeper pink.

Next, she snapped her fingers and her shoulders supported a glittering fabulous shawl with beads clicking and glinting, a few inches above her waist. Her new skirt reached the floor and curled in a curious shade of red-purple with a dark sequined thin waist belt. The front of the skirt was slit and her ankle-boots were visible. She made them longer so no one would recognize them. Darcy smiled once again, and thought she was much more creative than Icy was at choosing disguises.

Now, she'd just have to tell Stormy- Stormy wouldn't tease her, she'd just tell Icy once Darcy left. She walked over to Stormy's bed, the hangings were left open, and she was leaning over a book about a tragic witch who decided to attack everyone because of her plan to take revenge on the people who had caused her tragedy. Darcy thought it was the most boring book in the magic dimension, but Stormy had just started reading.

"Stormy," she snapped. Stormy looked up, bored. "It's me, Darcy."

Stormy raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "Good disguise. What're you going to do now with that on?"

"Nothing, just listen. I'll be back, going to Magix. Just tell Icy and make up an excuse, okay?"

"Why is it always me?" groaned Stormy. "I'm getting tired of making up excuses for the both of you."

"You have a good imagination," said Darcy, and then teleported straight to Magix.

The train station was empty when she arrived. Darcy looked around, and couldn't believe her luck. There was a shop that she recalled it being a clothing shop 2 years ago. There was a "For Rent" sign nailed to the door. The wind blew straight across her and creaked around the floorboards as she stepped up the stairs.

Darcy placed her suitcase on the top step and saw the phone number scratched into the sign. She copied it down, took out her cell hone, and dialed the number…

Darcy looked around the shop; it was big enough for her liking. The businessman who had sold it to her had told her that she now owned the second floor as well. Darcy looked back once again, and decided to get straight to work.

She lifted her shawl off her head, revealing a purple and red buttoned jacket. Darcy brushed her hands and waved them towards the walls, instantly painting them a sea blue that began to edge darker as the back of the store approached. Next, she worked on the dusty floor next and polished it. This drained her energy, and she conjured a sofa so she could collapse onto it and rest.

For the next few hours, she worked deliberately on the furniture, racks and displays, setting out her whole trunk full of jewels and vials of potions. She had even set a few misty pots that scented the air just like she had dreamed. Before she could open it, she had to make sure it was fine. She had just ordered the counter, and was waiting for the people to come set it up.

Darcy unwrapped the plastic on the decorations package, and magicked them into the air so they glued themselves on the wall and created a glow effect. The ceiling was black with white stars that she had bewitched herself to look real.

However, she had to buy more bottles and work on more gemstones. The shop was already flowing with her collection, and she already matched it with her dream.

There was a ring at the door, and she looked through the new fitted glass to see a van outside.

'There's my new counter,' she thought, and ran straight to answer.

**A/N: Yes I know Darcy is a bit dreamy in this chapter but I guess even for her, she's the kind of person who'd do what she wanted even though it might seem impossible. Please review :)**


	3. The Coin of Choice

Icy pulled on her hair and laughed mockingly.

"Nice _shop_, Darcy," she said sarcastically. Darcy frowned.

She was wearing a different, wiser choice (in Darcy's opinion) of clothing. Her hair turned darker, clothes more reddish-orangey than blue. Icy absolutely despised it but wore it or people would recognize her.

"It's better than you think, actually," she said. "People are buying a lot these days. Who needs to go for another hard, difficult way when the poison's inches away?"

"Ha," Icy rolled her eyes. "So you're selling people poison to kill others in their way." She thought that she had done a better job being someone she _wasn't_, being all nice instead of harsh.

"That's right," Darcy beamed. Then added, "Well the results aren't death specifically…"

"Hmm, I wonder what these are." Icy looked around and seized a basket from a shelf. She fished through a handful of bronze coins and picked one up. It had a dead seal (she could tell by the crossed eyes) on it with the letters "K.I.S.S" stamped around the seal.

She squinted at it as she read wrong, then demanded, "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm going to _kiss_ a dead seal?"

"Not kiss- Keep In Sorrow's Seal." Darcy corrected. "Read everything on the coin before you talk."

"And that means…" Icy trailed on.

"You'll have to keep yourself down for a while. In this case seal means enclose."

"What'll happen if I don't?" Icy replied airily, dumping it back into the basket.

"Did you read the label?" Darcy inquired irritably, leaning over her counter. Icy's reading skills were beginning to annoy her a bit. What was the point buying things if you didn't know what they were for or did?

"Warning, if not kept, those who read the coin will suffer pain beyond words a few hours later." Icy sang. Then her eyes widened. "What the he-"

"What did the warning say?"

"Darcy, tell me what to do to get rid of it, NOW!"

"Didn't find a solution yet. You'll have to do what it says or face it." Darcy reached into a box and unwrapped a chewing gum package, and then ate it.

Icy glared and stuffed the coin back in her pocket. "You'd better return soon, or you'll have to make your own explanation."

The door swung opened as Icy moved toward it. Her eyes were fixed by the opposite side of the road, and then to her reflection swinging on the glass. Her mouth was twisted into a grimace.

Darcy clenched her hands into fists. She had come up with an excuse for Icy; Icy would be blown off cover soon. She looked around as Icy slammed the door and it opened again. There was silence except for footsteps

"Excuse me, Carmine?" asked a voice uncertainly. Darcy turned around. Carmine was a fake name of hers, she had decided on a random selection of names (unlike Icy she was a bit less stubborn on keeping the very same letters of her name to be put into a fake one). Finally, she had decided on Carmine.

"Yes?" she replied, still angry, unaware of who she was talking to.

"Do you sell teal colored calming scarves?" it was another customer. Darcy said without a trace of hesitation, "Row 4, Accessories."

She packed her last box and waved her hands. Thick tape appeared on the package and wrapped around the box five times. She pushed it behind the slates and looked at the clock.

There was one more hour to go, and it was true. Her shop had been a success. People were buying more things than she had expected, she supplied more by conjuring things from thin air or ordering from companies.

Darcy folded her hands and sat behind the counter, watching the person return with a teal scarf in their hands.

**Meanwhile—**

"Arg, I hate Darcy!" Icy shouted at the wall, back at Cloudtower. She grabbed the coin, which was warm now, from the table. "And I don't care if I have to keep in my anger; I'm going to get her BACK for this!"

She brought a fist down on the table, which burned curled over the coin. Icy screamed and fell to her knees. The door opened and Stormy mumbled sleepily, "Icy is that you, and why are you—"

"Get out!" Icy howled, sucking her burnt wrist. She closed her eyes tighter.

"Okay, I get it," Stormy sighed and walked out. She was tired but decided not to make Icy even madder.

Icy lay on the ground, and then created an ice block to cool her wrist. There was no effect; it turned, if possible, worse.

Icy's eyes blazed. She looked around for ideas to get back at Darcy. And then her eyes fell on her old ice-cream shop uniform, Darcy's empty bed, and the open window.

"That's it," she said, no longer able to keep in her thoughts. "I'm telling Valtor where she keeps going these days."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I suppose I had to leave it at that :) Please review!**


	4. Posions and Other Trouble

Bits of dust clung to Darcy's skirt as she motioned her broom to sweep the floor. There were two chairs, one empty, another with a little boy who had turned green.

"Okay," Darcy said finally, straightening up and making the broom hover in the air next to air. "So what was it that happened again?"

"Umm," said the boy's sister.

Darcy knew this was not good, normally she liked to see people get sick and stuff, but now was not the time to get framed for poisoned products if someone found out.

"He ate some of my homework sample potion from school which is not supposed to be eaten but he ate it anyway…any we bought some stuff on the shelf because I _thought_ it would work," she began uncertainly, biting her lip. "But it didn't, and he started throwing up these ground worms."

Darcy put her hands out and a glow of purple light wrapped around the boy. A copy of him sitting in an identical chair appeared in front of her.

"Hm, it looks like you've bought one of the antidotes to serious curses," she said. "But you should have asked before buying, the label says it all." Just like Icy, she wondered what people did instead of reading labels. "But that's not the problem. I can supply you with…" She waved, and a red and white bottle appeared. The color darkened to brown, and she continued, "a bottle of poison—"

"Poison?" the girl asked, horrified.

"Let me finish," started Darcy, exasperated. "It's a bottle of poison absorbing filling medicine. It works miraculously for almost all poisons, including that sample of yours."

"Thank you," the girl said, holding out a handful of coins and leading the sick boy to the door. "Er—"

"Just don't tell anyone, we wouldn't want secrets to escape these doors, would we?" Darcy opened the door, her face hidden in shadow.

"No," the girl promised. She closed the door behind her, and Darcy flipped over the sign. Then she marched over to the counter, packed her bag and vanished.

When she reappeared at Cloudtower's front doors, she brushed off her clothes and turned back into her normal look. Then she walked up the stairs to her room, where Icy was sitting on her bed, hand dipped in a bucket of iced water. Her face had a smug expression, odd for someone with a burnt wrist. Stormy was leaning over her bed, reading her book of tragedy intently.

"What's wrong with you?" Darcy demanded, placing her bag on her bed and unzipping it.

"Oh, nothing except for the fact my arms have been coated with red rings," Icy started off sarcastically, her voice bringing to an edge. "The thing is still spreading!"

"I told you, there's nothing I can do, but _you_ can change your attitude and be nice for a change." Darcy replied, and then suddenly realized what she had said.

"Darcy?" Icy asked in disbelief. "You want me to be _nice_? What is wrong with you! When I had a job, at least I wasn't pleading others to be _nice_!"

Darcy's cheeks reddened, and then she said, "Just giving you facts on the coin. You asked how to stop it."

Suddenly, Icy's face returned to her calm expression. "Oh yes, Darcy, I almost forgot. Be sure to leave early tomorrow, you don't want to miss work," she said. "Or we wouldn't want you to stop carrying out Valtor's instructions."

At this, Stormy looked up. Darcy shrugged and walked out.

"Whoa, Icy, what is up with you?" Stormy demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be on Darcy's side?"

"Yes, except for the fact she sometimes needs to learn what she's responsible for." Icy pulled her red arm from the bucket. It dripped on the carpet. She made a few snowflakes drop into the water, turning it colder before she dipped it back.

"What are you talking about?" Stormy was puzzled.

"Stormy, you need to know that sometimes, it's necessary to betray someone, especially when it's needed. Haven't you learned that in our first year here?" Icy closed her eyes, biting back her pain and flow of bitter words.

"Of course I have!"

"Okay then, give me one reason Darcy needs to keep her shop a secret. I mean, if it's such a success, then why shouldn't Valtor know about it? After all, his _favorite_ witch is excelling at something other than what he already-"

"Icy, I don't think this is a good idea…" Stormy interrupted.

"Stormy, listen. The point is that Darcy has gone too far. It's a matter of time before you have a serious injury as well, and-" Icy took a deep gulp of air. "She won't be the one in the spotlight anymore."

A look of understanding slowly approached Stormy's face and she smiled cruelly. "Now I get it," she said. "So, what are we supposed to do again?"

"First off, like I said, Valtor needs to know. And with a shop of cunning ingredients, someone's _bound_ to have an accident."

"So you want us to get poison to one of her customers after letting Valtor know." Stormy began.

"Yes. Stormy, you are not allowed to tell _anyone_ what we have discussed." Icy finished.

"Why would I?" Stormy said in a defiant voice.

"Because, lately, you've been a bit- untrustworthy." Icy shrugged as though this was not important.

"But that's what witches are supposed to be."


	5. Surprise!

"Oh look at that, it's been three days and finally Layla decides on letting her friends know what has been going on instead of keeping it a secret." Stormy rolled her eyes.

"It's a waste," Icy added.

Valtor and the Trix mainly watched the Winx intently over the days, and they had realized these changes were taking effect. The heartbroken feelings, tears, and shock had made them feel like with negative feelings, the Winx would not be able to carry on.

"Andros has become useless. Once an opening to the Omega Dimension, home to the most of the universe's sea creatures and now a untamable leash of destruction where several escaped captives roam," Valtor stared in disgust. "They'll have to learn its better not to interfere."

"I thought they'd do better, it's all over the web, right?" Darcy shrugged.

"No, it's not," Icy pushed a chair around in a circle and sat down, folding her hands.

"What happened to your hands, Icy?" Stormy asked, confused. It was not that she had realized that Icy's ice bucket was missing, and her hands were no longer red. She had known it, and Icy had planned it so.

Icy was glad she had taken it seriously.

"Oh nothing, I found a counter curse for your magic coins, Darcy," Icy said in response, turning to Darcy. She forced herself not to smile. "It was a great trick; really, you should let others in your shop fall for it."

Darcy didn't look up. She had her lips pressed together.

"What shop?" Stormy said sharply.

"Didn't you know, Stormy, the shop Darcy opened," Icy examined her fingernails like people did when they were pretending to act casual.

"Oh, that one," Stormy leaned back and said, "Yeah, Darcy, you should really spend more time there."

"What shop?" Valtor turned from the reflected, shimmering image on the crystal ball.

"Darcy opened a shop recently," Icy babbled. "It's all about potions and dark curses to use against people. She spends so much time in it; it's her obsession to cause people harm."

"And the best part is that people don't recognize my cunning disguises," Darcy muttered. Valtor heard this, but he did not question her.

"Darcy's skills are much more impressive than I have noticed," he mused, surprising her. "She knows how to use them in a way where they don't reach others in an obvious way-"

Icy looked like she had been slapped on both cheeks. She was, in fact, someone who used powers in a way it was quite obvious she meant harm.

"-Threats don't matter to some people."

Darcy smiled in delight and relief. Then she smirked at Icy like she had won over something huge. Stormy, who was part of it, was shocked as well, and she turned a dull color and glared at Icy as though it was her fault (which it was).

"My shop gives people what they need, and causes sometimes what I call- but Valtor, I hope I'm not doing anything to stop accompanying you, I do this during my free time." Darcy's eyes narrowed at Icy, who was shaking with rage now behind his back.

She stood up and said, "I'll be back," strode to the door as she always did as if she had some free will to interrupt people, and left. Stormy cast a disgusted looked at her seat, and at Darcy, then got up and followed.

"What is your problem? That was the worst acting I've ever seen!" Icy practically shrieked.

"The words were _your_ choice, and that's what Valtor thinks. Or is it that I have to control him to say something _you_ want?"

"Darcy is not getting away with this, and don't look at me like that! He's favoring her more than ever now!" Icy made a fist.

"Thanks to your plan," Stormy said bitterly.

"This is not over, watch what you say!" Icy stomped towards the window and threw it open. She stood there for seconds, watching the dark cloudy sky. Stormy looked away, and then said, "I'll be outside for a bit, then, if you don't want me to be around."

**A/N: Surprise! Icy deserved what she got, trying to mess with Darcy's position! :P anyways, please review!**


	6. Unwanted

**A/N: Updating has become a bit slow these days, but I am trying my best. Enjoy the chapter :)**

Wind whirled around Stormy's ankles as she walked up the steps leading outside toward the large balcony outside their window overlooking the vast forest. It was only then she noticed how the weather suited her and despite the disastrous plan, she should have enjoyed the dark sky.

Stormy walked back and forth across the balcony, looking down at her feet. If Darcy had cursed jewelry, couldn't she be cursed herself, or did she already know when jewelry was different?

There was an idea that struck Stormy…Icy fought for it; she ignored everything she pretty much said.

Ever since the Winx managed to seal the Omega Dimension portal, and had lost Tecna, they were a bit more enlightened and even Icy had stopped trying to cause misery to Darcy's life.

But other than that, she was trying her best. Like the time she had caused a whole rack of roaches to erupt on one of her customers.

Days later, Darcy was having a difficult time taking in that Icy never meant it.

"That…" she was pulling on her hair now as she cursed Icy. How horribly selfish she was…there was times where Icy could help, and times when she'd completely turn her back on you…

"That's it, I'm leaving this place," she didn't want to stay any longer. It was the dead of the night, and she was still not sleeping. When she teleported to her workplace (one of the bedrooms upstairs), she saw that Stormy had texted her two hours ago.

_Darcy, something important to do_

"What is she talking about?" she wondered. "Well I am not going there."

Another text popped up, a coincidence since she had just checked it.

_Darcy u there?_

_Be more clear_, she texted. Then thought after a while, it wasn't Stormy who was being mean to her, it was Icy. _O aright ill go there_

"Valtor called," said Stormy, looking up at the sudden appearance of Darcy near the bedroom door. "It's night and we were sleeping, so…"

"Two hours ago?" Darcy raised an eyebrow. Stormy frowned.

"I was outside and the winds blow further. Time bends, you know."

"I thought you were sleeping," teased Darcy.

Stormy frowned, and then Icy stepped out from behind the door.

"Oh Darcy, _there_ you are. It's about time. We'll go see what Valtor wants; after all, it's only been a minute since you've disappeared from your bed." Icy shrugged and twisted the doorknob.

The three witches trudged over where Valtor told them straight out (response to Icy's irritated question) that the specialists managed to contact Tecna somehow.

"What! I thought _no one_ gets out of the Omega Dimension!" Darcy gasped.

"Well we did," Stormy muttered.

"It'll make it more difficult for them," Darcy whispered as she turned away. "Perhaps I can do something…"

But no one heard her.

Bloom had gone to the island of Pyros; she had no clue that they were organizing a mission to rescue Tecna. Even the Trix didn't know this…yet. Icy pointed out this was impossible; they could try and give up, all of them gone.

But Darcy had another plan. She was at work, of course, sitting behind the counter making a necklace when a fairy came up to her with brushed up cheeks.

"Hi," she said.

Darcy looked up, was she kidding- this wasn't a place to sit and chat. Fairies were so pathetic sometimes.

"Yes?' she asked.

"Um, I'm not a customer. I just wanted to compliment you on your wonderful shop; it's the best one on this street. It stands out from the others-" she took a deep breath. "-full of tricks and dark magic, it's so mysterious and yet one of the most fantastic magic there is."

Darcy didn't know what to say. Usually she wasn't the one to blush and say thank you to such compliments from tiny fairies looking up to her, but…

"Yeah, well, if you'd like to buy something just ask." She waved a hand and turned away. It didn't really mean much to her, just the usual stuff she heard.

"Thank you, and your name is… Carmine?" she asked, peering shyly at the card.

"Yes, yes," Darcy replied airily. Wasn't she used to that.

"Carmine? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Darcy said without really listening. She was extremely bored and wished she would leave her alone. This was a store, not a discussion session.

"Have you heard about a witch who took over Magix and escaped Lightrock prison?" the fairy bent down to catch her expression.

"Yes," Darcy said, now a bit wary. This sounded like her…

"The one who was sent to the Omega Dimension, and escaped that too, freeing Valtor?"

Okay, that _was_ her.

"Well," said the fairy without waiting for an answer. "The middle one, Darcy-"

So that's what they called her, _the middle one_?

"-You remind me a whole lot like her."

**A/N: The Trix finding out about Bloom leaving is coming soon, as for Darcy's plan, well, she'll have to find a way out… Sorry for the cliffhanger :P but please review! **


	7. Ideas

"I— what— what do you mean?" Darcy asked, stuttering for words.

"Not that I'm accusing you," the fairy said quickly. "But your eyes, gesture, style and choice of magic… it's just like the third Trix… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend-"

"Don't be," Darcy snarled, getting up. "If you come in this shop, it's either you buy something or get out, not sit around and accuse others. So unless you have anything better to do…" she took a deep breath.

"No, no!" she squealed. "I didn't- I just, it's that it's a coincidence…"

These words made her angrier.

"Coincidence…I don't think so. If I wasn't ever guessing-" she stopped. What was she doing, getting angry over this? "Okay, forget I ever said anything; just do something other than talk about that." She sat back down, grabbed her necklace and completely turned her back on her.

"I understand," the fairy's voice trailed away feebly as there was a tap of footsteps.

_I am _not _going the way Icy did, letting myself be revealed to the world_, she thought. But the fairy had added to her plan.

**Later—**

Darcy had just gotten a bracelet from Valtor. And Icy and Darcy received orange and yellow ponchos.

"You can use it on these two," Valtor said. Icy growled, she had just demanded Valtor to change them back, but he ignored her.

He took of his coat and threw it at Stormy. Then he sat down and began to mediate.

"Are you meditating?" Icy laughed.

"Shh," Darcy whispered.

Yes, he was mediating and he had shot out a powerful energy beam in which Darcy was delighted. Icy had said that she changed him, Darcy liked him like that.

But soon enough they had discovered that Bloom had gone to Pyros while the rest of the Winx and Specialists were at the Omega Dimension.

"Pesky little fairy," Icy had said. "We'll go there and finish her off.'

"She can be dangerous," warned Valtor. "With the dragon's flame she receives from her parents she will give all she can to defend herself.'

"And we'll do all it takes to blow her out," promised Icy with a settled tone.

Darcy wanted to go, but she didn't at the same time, she'd rather spend that time charming things for her shop. Lately, she had become obsessed, and promised that she would focus more on helping Icy and Stormy than running off.

"I don't mean to be rude," Icy began, but Stormy grinned, "Go on."

"But this place is more like you, Stormy; you can go find Bloom because you've been a bit left out recently."

"My pleasure," Stormy said with a trace of sarcasm, but you could tell she was hiding the fact she was pleased. She moved toward the front.

"This is like solving a maze," complained Darcy.

"I hate mazes," Stormy added.

"That's because you don't have patience," Icy said, flying further and taking Stormy's place. "Never mind, I'll be in the le-"

At that moment, she was thrust back, hit by a powerful radiation coming from somewhere in the heart of the forest. Then Stormy was hit, and lastly Darcy.

"What…was…that?" stuttered Darcy, balancing herself.

"Look!" Icy pointed not far. "It's from there!"

"It's someone who thinks they can…let's go already!" the Trix circled around the middle and dove down. A red haired girl in her fairy transformation was sitting cross legged, floating inches from the ground with waves emitting from her.

"Bloom!" Icy shouted. From that point Darcy knew that Bloom wasn't going to stand around to watch. The waves coming out of her were one improvement, but she was much stronger now.

And that gave her a third idea.

**Later—**

"You messed up. You totally messed up." Stormy kept telling Darcy.

"So? I just gave her Valtor's words and she goes to her damn enchantix stage and blasts us when we aren't expecting it! How am I supposed to know- I thought fairies earned their _enchantix_ when they rescue someone from their planet!" Icy replied angrily.

"Yeah, we all thought Bloom would never reach it because everyone from Domino was dead already,' Darcy shrugged. "I guess I'll go now…"

"You are not going anywhere!" Icy shouted. "Ice cap!"

The door handle froze, topped with layers of spiked ice.

"First you have to stay and tell us, why are we going to tell, Bloom let us pass or something?"

"That's easy; he already saw what happened, Icy. He isn't stupid. Griffin's crystal ball sees everything." Darcy said. "Now unfreeze the door or I hypnotize you for a week."

Icy unfroze it with an angry expression, when wasn't she angry?

"You never laugh these days, do you, Icy?" Darcy asked, without waiting for a reply.

The large shopping bag had two items in it- a rock from Pyros, and a string of beads. Darcy emptied them on the counter, and looked carefully. Then she waved her hands at the rock, which morphed into a smooth, rectangular prism of stone. She used magic again to cut it into seven equal beads. Then she added a vivid orange yellow and green color. She slipped it onto the string of beads, now a complete necklace.

Darcy knew it contained magic energy, but what about _dark_ magic energy? Now was Darcy's turn. She conjured a dark purple orb that glowed brightly and flew straight into the necklace.

"Now, I'll leave it behind the counter where when the day ends, I'll pick it up," she smiled to herself, thinking of all the wonderful possibilities of getting rid of a Winx.

**Later—**

What made Icy most miserable was that Tecna was rescued; the Winx had fought all the escapees and the giant white snake thing that had attacked the Trix once they were in the Omega Dimension. And that made a whole group of enchantix fairies.

Darcy didn't want to admit it, but the Winx were powerful.

And that's what made her want to tear them apart.

She was working late one day when she saw the Winx outside her glass door, on that street.

Was she hallucinating? _No, _thought Darcy._ That's regular behavior, who doesn't travel around Magix during school breaks?_

And that's what struck her fourth and final idea.

Darcy stepped out from behind the counter and walked toward the door, opened it wide and asked, "Excuse me, are you girls lost?"

She was being polite, she knew. First, she had to strike up a welcoming tone.

"Oh, no, we're not, thank you," said Stella.

"Yes, but it would be kind of you to help us," Bloom said. "Our friend is ill and we need a cure. Do you know a shop around here…?"

"Oh sure," Darcy beamed. This was going according to her plans. "You've found the right place. Come in."

"Looks like a murder shop to me, really," Stella observed when she came inside. "Real gruesome." She jumped away from a rack of gloves that read, "Examine with care, one touch is fatal."

"Stella, be nice," Bloom chided.

"Here we are. Now can you explain the case to me?" Darcy sat down behind her counter.

"You are… Carmine," Bloom started, looking at the tag like everyone else did. Darcy smiled widely and nodded. How she wanted to crush Bloom instead of having a nice talk.

"Okay. So our friend Flora is sick, she got hurt when we were in the- well, she got hurt. An unknown creature bit her and none of the teachers in our school know. So we did research, and we're looking for dried samples of-"

"Wild fir vines," Darcy finished, knowing this. Cloudtower had made her education much better than it had been before.

"Yes," said Bloom, glad she caught on. "So do you supply any?"

"My own kind," Darcy replied, reaching into a drawer and bringing out a bottle of the wild fir vine in liquid. "This is perfect. Except it needs to be sealed," she reached down, disappearing under the counter. Then she poured something from a bottle into the liquid. Then she sealed it tightly. "Here. I wish the best for your friend."

"Thank you so much!" Bloom said, taking the bottle and standing up. "How much is used every day?"

"A spoonful each day," Darcy directed.

"Thank you. That would be…" Bloom reached into her bag.

Darcy told her the cost, and waited until Stella's back was turned. She dropped the necklace she had made earlier in the gift bag and turned around once she looked back at them.

Darcy left very cheery that day.

**A/N: Yes the thing she poured in is poison :) hehe. Please review! **


	8. The Wrecked Shop

**A/N: I haven't watched season 3 in a long time, so some facts may be incorrect, like after the Omega Dimension and Bloom returns they stay at Cloudtower. But just try not to pay attention to that and enjoy! ;)  
**

"And then what did you do?" Stormy asked Darcy as Darcy retold what had happened. But she didn't say _why_ she did it.

Blue and gray spun around the new scarf she was sewing as she replied, "Put the necklace in her back. This better be a fatal poison- even though it's not necklace based I can straightforward."

"It better be!" Stormy said. "I can't wait to hear it— does Icy know?"

"Nope, her jealousy problems are what spoil it. I can't tell her anything, so…" Darcy shrugged and folded the scarf. "I have work today, Stormy, can't stay and chat!"

Stormy raised an eyebrow and watched her pack and disappear, then picked her glass of juice up and took a sip. She spat it outfit and put it down. "The drinks here are horrible!" Then, in her mind, a much better drink appeared.

Stormy got up and walked away, ready to make it.

Darcy hurried up the stairs and unlocked the door to her shop. She opened it and saw that it was a mess. There was jewelry, ties, pins and bottles knocked over the floor, the glass in the displays shattered and what brought her horror, the ceiling wiped white of plaster.

"This…" she began and stared up, not wanting to look at the back room.

"Who the hell did this?" she shouted, pointing toward the mess, and made it instantly clear. "Ugh, this is…just…ICY!"

What made her say "Icy" was the ice that had wound around one of the poles.

"- A disaster!" she stared around. "Or was it…the Winx?"

The day flooded back to her, Stella and Bloom coming to her shop while Layla, Musa and Tecna searched around Magix for a solution. All those gift bags and…a bright necklace made by Darcy!

So was it even in the right bag? Oh no…it wasn't even Flora's it was-

God she was stupid. It had been Icy all along. Darcy avoided ever bringing her thoughts, but her shop was such a problem that she and Icy were on constant wars?

Even with their Gloomix it wasn't like this…

The bag was sitting in the center, untouched, and just sitting there, mocking her. Darcy ran over and peeked in. Yes, it was the right bag, just as she'd remembered putting in the necklace— the very same necklace.

She couldn't even touch it, so how was she supposed to know? If it _did _work… Darcy thought, _but it had to, I gave the poison to them right?_

So what if Tecna, Layla and Musa already had found one better? Bloom would argue of course, based on the information, and if they had found the same, then Stella would cut in that her shop looked like a murderer's shop and they would compare the two and really find out…

And then they would know it was Darcy…

"I am the most unfortunate of all the Trix," she said out loud.

_No, it can't happen. It can't. I am NOT going the same way as Icy. _She thought, closing her eyes. All this for nothing— she had _tried_ to do something bad and it didn't work?

Couldn't…

_Yes, but it had before, right?_ A voice broke in her head.

"Could be," she said out loud. "So I won't lose hope… they'll probably be onto me… how can I possibly avoid this?"

But she already knew how- it was simple. And the answer was back at Cloudtower. Darcy summoned a sign with the words, "Closed due to an appointment."

She teleported back.

Stormy was gone, Icy was sleeping, Valtor was gone, all the witches of Cloudtower were sleeping…this was perfect timing. Darcy slipped into Griffin's office, went to the crystal ball, and announced clearly, "Show me the Winx!"


	9. Everything Ends Just Like it Began

As clear as ever, the Winx appeared on the crystal ball. They were all in their apartment at Alfea, in their dorms and Darcy pointed to Bloom and Flora's room. The room appeared where Bloom and Flora were, the medicine sitting on the table- it was hers, the mark bearing the name of the shop. Darcy looked closer, and then stared at an open window.

"Perfect," she announced, rolling her sleeves and opening the window in the office.

"Bring it to me!" she shouted over the winds blowing in the room. Papers whirled and the crystal ball showed an image where the bottle lifted and zoomed toward the window. Darcy drew her gaze away to the sky where she could see…

…the bottle flying toward her and knocking hard onto her hand. Darcy held it tightly and looked at the crystal ball. It was the same scene except the bottle was gone.

"Oh my God, it worked!" she cried, looking closely at the bottle in her stinging hand. "And least I could do something about it and Icy couldn't…this is incredible!" She looked back at Flora, sleeping. Now it was time to summon a correct antidote…how to do that? Before they were awake? And how would they know?

The answer was right where she had picked up— by summoning the ingredients!

**Later—**

Never had Darcy thought she would be doing something nice in her life, but now was an emergency situation. She didn't have to tell Icy or Stormy, she had just sent it off where it landed on Flora's table again…just a few inches off, but it didn't matter. Like Bloom or Flora ever remembered the exact position.

Darcy didn't mention it, but wiped the crystal ball of the image of the dorm. That was when Stormy stepped in and registered the smiling Darcy. A tall glass of something purple was in her hand.

"You're back," she said. "Why so early? I thought your shift ended at 6."

"Yeah, well I just forgot something," Darcy said cheerily. "What's with the drink?"

"Well, the drinks here taste disgusting and I decided to mix some ingredients together to get this," Stormy took a sip from the glass. "-Tastes much better than that mud."

"Well, you could put that to use by making some for us all," Darcy shrugged and hurried to her bedroom. Icy was just waking up.

"Had a busy day?" Darcy said coldly. She would never forget what Icy did to her shop.

"What are you talking about? I just woke up," Icy demanded, glaring at her suspicious. Something told Darcy that she was telling the truth.

"Well then, did you forget about my shop?" Darcy asked. Icy squinted at her.

"Oh that. Yeah- go on to work. I won't tell you off or anything, at least you laid off a bit." Icy shrugged. "And besides, how could I take the fact you've copied me by making more success? After all, we've stuck together for 6 years."

"Why not?" Darcy asked. Icy began to laugh.

"Icy, don't you ever stop laughing?" Darcy asked, again with the questions.

"That's what Stella said a year ago," Icy's mouth twisted into a smile.

"I remember," Darcy looked at the clock ticking. "I have to go, though." She sighed and walked out.

"It's time to open," Darcy snapped her fingers at the sign and it disappeared. Then she unlocked the door as she had in the morning and examined her half demolished shop. She remembered in her last year at Cloudtower, they had learned to wreck a shop and to clean it up. Maybe Icy _did_ wreck her shop…but, Darcy wasn't accusing.

"Here's the clothes rack-"

The rack flew in place.

"With all the rings-"

The rings landed on the hooks and the glass displays.

"Put the glass back on the displays-"

Like an automatic puzzle, the broken pieces flew together and became one glass cube that slid over the display table.

"The scarves, bottles, necklaces, tiaras-"

They zoomed to their places.

"Row of labels, and the…"

Darcy named all the jewelry in her shop and it mended or returned to where it was. And lastly,

"The ceiling. Fix and paint."

The caved in plaster smoothed, the paint restored, the hangings flew back and decorations rolled over. The walls cleaned and returned to their normal dark color.

"Great," Darcy announced, a bit tired but happy. "Oh, and the lights-"

The lights flew to the ceiling.

"Now, the store is open." She unlocked the door and flipped the open sign, racing to her counter.

"Wow, this is a busy week," Darcy scanned the list of names and new featured items.

"I should get started now." She put the tag on with her fake name, Carmine, and began to collect her bag behind the counter where all her newly invented things were. Then she spotted a whirling mini storm that spread over 150 feet from a disk thrown into the sky. Stormy would have loved to see the destructive aftereffects.

"Hmm, someone requested a pair of boots with gemstones. I should work on that for a later project-"

She heard the door open and looked up. Someone walked in with a curious expression. This was good business.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, folding her hands over the paper. It was always the same, and always would be.

**A/N: And with that, Darcy's Dark Jewelry Shop ends. I know it was abrupt, but I will do one for Stormy soon. Any ideas what Stormy's will be? I hinted some throughout the story, so please review your thoughts on the ending or the story altogether! :)**


End file.
